


黏糊糊

by Cola4miaoa



Series: 宁羞Ning/TheShy [1]
Category: League of Legends, League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cola4miaoa/pseuds/Cola4miaoa
Summary: 高振宁便使着右手直接拉姜承録左手搭到人右肩膀上。弯下腰，伸出左臂往姜承録腰腹处环，想把人从椅子里挖出来。
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Series: 宁羞Ning/TheShy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661347
Kudos: 2





	黏糊糊

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定就是普通现实的普通一天。有些片段是真哒，在关于他们的视频图片中取材。  
> 一块小甜饼，甜甜无虐，希望大家喜欢。

“没有人帮我打的话，三分四十秒我结束，你们帮我打一下的话，三分三十秒就可以了......”高振宁蜷在电竞椅上，结束了一段不短时间的个人训练，转过头说，“如果对面是盲僧的话，他绝对不可能二级来下的。”  
“自信嗷，宁王！”喻文波转脖子也维持了该有的音量。  
“那不必须的！”  
“等下吃什么，打了这么久饿死了，点外卖吗，还是阿姨做饭了？”王柳羿一边甩手放松一边向前小蹬腿，椅子往后滑了一段，“想吃黄焖鸡了，我点外卖有人一起吗？”  
“老宋干啥呢，蓝哥点外卖你吃吗？”喻文波离开电竞椅走出训练室去倒水，发现宋义进看着手机笑，“阿姨今天没来啊，蓝哥带我一份。”  
“嗯，还是要中辣啊，”王柳羿饿得不行，火速打开外卖软件开始订餐，“高振宁！你和the shy 吃吗，rookie呢？快点啊，饿死了......"  
"啊......我不吃，今天没训练了，我出门，"宋义进拿着手机，站了起来，经过王柳羿的时候笑着揉了王柳羿因为饿而正在仰天吸气的脑袋，“我去换衣服了，你们慢慢吃。”  
“又开始杀狗啦!”“哦——” 起哄的下路组弟弟。  
“ning 等下试一下，我帮你打红开始，”姜承録对弟弟们的嚎叫习以为常，“你吃那个吗，宝蓝说的那个？”  
“吃吧，就是鸡肉酱汁米饭嘛，我也想不出来吃啥。你要辣吗，我吃微辣吧。”高振宁蜷够了，长手长脚舒展开，一边低头找拖鞋，一边回应姜承録，“你也微辣吧，咱俩一样。吃完饭还继续吗？你不休息一下？”  
“定了啊定了！杰克中辣，我重辣，高振宁你和承録一样微辣啊，”王柳羿坐在椅子上定完外卖，起身离开训练室。  
“真不休息一下，手不酸吗？”套上拖鞋后，高镇宁好像很累的样子又坐躺回椅子上，长手一伸就能够到姜承録，“给你捏一下吗？”  
也不等人回答，直接上手。他手大极了，直接包住了键盘上的，刚才对线霸道狠厉的上单的左手手掌和手腕，姜承録也自然地手一翻面，学着高振宁往后躺靠在了椅子上，转过头和自己的打野面对面。  
“有点酸，那还是晚上再打好了，”姜承録微微又转回了点脑袋，对着屏幕打了个小哈欠，手还是在人打野手心里，揉得蛮舒服，竟然不想动弹了，他又转过去，发现高振宁正盯着自己，“莫呀——怎么了？”  
这位上单霸主直到现在还是不能够坦然地面对自家打野无理由的盯，还是会有些莫名的羞赧。  
眼神移开不与他对视，想把手伸回来。  
“不闹了不闹了，”高振宁早摸清楚姜承録脾性，只不过习惯性地想逗逗他，反正饭没来，便微微用了点不让他收回手，“右手呢，也酸吗？”  
高振宁慢慢捏着人家手腕子，也不放开就站起身来，手握得松了些，便没捏住手腕，姜承録手便滑了一点下去。  
现在变成手牵手。  
高振宁五根手指勾着人家四根长手指，这也不能帮他放松手的肌肉了，却不放。  
啧，没办法，现在版本的打野就是霸道一点的才吃香。  
“下午和蓝哥去健身房吗？”高振宁小幅度甩甩牵着的手，“去吧，我也去。”  
啧，没办法，打野本身幼稚性格也还是改不了的。  
“崽种们！出来抽签谁去拿外卖！”喻文波猛地打开训练室的门，“快点来客厅!”  
真正的崽种喻文波看着那俩人，静默了三秒，知趣地转身。  
“起来了起来了，怎么突然累了，刚才还说要和我一起再试一下。”高振宁依然没放开那手，姜承録也倦倦没动弹。  
高振宁便使着右手直接拉姜承録左手搭到人右肩膀上。弯下腰，伸出左臂往姜承録腰腹处环，想把人从椅子里挖出来。  
“宁......”姜承録挺没办法地把头往右边偏了偏，让高振宁能自然地弯腰，让高振宁的头刚好能放在他肩膀上。  
姜承録之后也只能挺没办法的顺着高振宁的力气离开了椅子。  
于是高振宁放开了抓着的姜承録右肩膀上的左手，右手顺势下滑到腰际。左右手微微环抱着他的腰，推着人往前走。  
“回来洗完澡再试吧，”姜承録往客厅慢慢地走，自然地垂下左手，碰了碰腰边高振宁的左手。又自然地举起两只手伸了伸懒腰，“宁......记得洗头。”  
高振宁一噎，又习惯地笑了。  
啧 ，没办法，哪有可能一直逗着天蝎座不受反击的。  
微辣的黄焖鸡外卖味道很普通，今天也是普通的一天。


End file.
